Poké Trigger
by Kimitsu
Summary: A Gate in Spekkio's room transports the CT team into another dimension with little creatures that have the same powers... *ON HIATUS*
1. Prologue

Poké Trigger  
  
NOTES: Yes, this is a crossover of Pokémon and Chrono Trigger, if you couldn't tell by the title. This is my second crossover; the first was a Ranma Nibunnoichi/Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon one. I can be SO lame when I'm at a lack of things to write about, so don't flame me if you don't like this, I warned you already. No, this is not a product of me drinking Coke, this is a product of boredom (Look, I had to clean my room, 'kay?). Pokémon and Chrono Trigger belong to their respective owners, etc. This fic contains Brock, as it happens before the Pewter City Gym Leader leaves our trio. No, none of the Gold/Silver Pokémon will be here.  
  
- Otaku-chan  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"Epoch, go!" cried Ayla. She leaned foward, waiting anxiously for the Epoch to drift through time. Lucca kept her head down, afraid that she would retch if she looked out the window. Frog hung onto his sword and wrapped his cape around him, much like Magus often did.  
  
Tapping on the clear glass brought their attention to the window; even Lucca looked out. Magus stood, long face grim like always. "You're not moving," he mouthed. Lucca leaped out of the Epoch immediately, followed by Ayla and Frog.  
  
"We still at the End of Time. Why?" asked Ayla, running her hand along the lightpost.  
  
"Hey, come in and check this out, everybody!" called Spekkio from inside his little room. The entire Chrono Trigger team trooped inside, where Spekkio was pointing at a small yellow Gate.  
  
"Let's enlarge it!" suggested Marle, and without warning, she snatched the Gate Key from Lucca's hands.  
  
"No! Crono, stop her!" shouted Lucca, but as Crono ran to retrieve the Gate Key, Marle pushed the button, opening the portal. The group of eight were drawn in as Spekkio stepped back warily. With a roar, the Gate closed, leaving Spekkio and Gaspar alone in the little area.  
  
"Where'd they go?" wondered Spekkio.  
  
"I've never seen such a phenomenon, not even when I came here. My only hope is that they will fare well..."  



	2. Chapter 1

Poké Trigger  
  
NOTES: Yes, this is a crossover of Pokémon and Chrono Trigger, if you couldn't tell by the title. This is my second crossover; the first was a Ranma Nibunnoichi/Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon one. I can be SO lame when I'm at a lack of things to write about, so don't flame me if you don't like this, I warned you already. No, this is not a product of me drinking Coke, this is a product of boredom (Look, I had to clean my room, 'kay?). Pokémon and Chrono Trigger belong to their respective owners, etc. This fic contains Brock, as it happens before the Pewter City Gym Leader leaves our trio. No, none of the Gold/Silver Pokémon will be here.  
  
- Otaku-chan  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
"Poké ball, go!" Lucca lifted up her head and kneeled in front of some bushes, looking in the direction where the yell had come from. Crono snored lightly behind her, Marle resting against his shoulder, orange-blonde hair drifting into Crono's face. Frog stared wordlessly at the two, croaking every once in a while as Robo attended to the scratches that tree branches had caused.  
  
"Ayla want know, where blue-hair?" said Ayla, tapping Lucca. The other shrugged in reply and returned to peering through the leaves. Ayla looked around at their little group, sprawled out among the trees, and blinked.  
  
"I found a town nearby." Magus' cold voice announced his arrival, startling Robo. The robot pressed a bit too hard on the strip of cloth that he was applying to one of Frog's deeper cuts, causing Frog to yelp in pain and mutter angrily. Magus looked bemusedly at Frog and began to shake Crono.  
  
"... Stop that..." mumbled Crono, peeking up. Red eyes and a pale face met his glance. "Wakey-wakey," grinned Magus, baring a sharp tooth.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Crono lept up and hit his head on a low branch, then stood up and rubbed his head, parting the mass of orange spikes. "Jeez, Magus, don't do that!" exclaimed Crono. Lucca glared daggers at her childhood friend. More shouts came from behind Lucca, and this time, the entire Chrono Trigger Team looked through the bushes.  
  
"Idiot! Not so loud! You'll scare the Pokémon!" A redheaded girl was screaming at a black-haired boy wearing a red cap. The other person in the trio was a male, tall and tanned, with eyes that seemed to be shut.  
  
"Misty! I didn't yell! Besides, why would I scream in the first place?" The boy argued back angrily, and a little yellow creature at his feet looked back and forth between the two, sparks flying from the red circles on its cheeks.  
  
"Ash does have a point there, Misty," commented the taller guy. The girl huffed in exasperation and hugged the small egg-creature she held tightly.  
  
"Wait, I think I saw the bushes move!" she cried in an attempt to divert attention from her mistake. Robo sighed and looked at Lucca.  
  
"Must we spy? I don't enjoy doing this." Lucca tried to cover the crack from which Robo's mechanical voice came from, just as the yellow creature's head popped up in front of Marle's face.  
  
"Eeeeek! Crono! It's a mouse!" shrieked Marle, latching onto Crono. Crono stumbled, falling back, as Marle clutched tightly at his arm.  
  
"Pika pi? Pikachu!" cried the creature.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEELP!" wailed Marle.  
  
"That does NOT sound like Team Rocket..." commented the black-haired boy.  
  
***  
  
  
"So let me get this straight. You guys came from another dimension, and you have no way to get back. You have no idea where you are, as well," said Misty, putting up a finger for each point. Lucca nodded.  
  
"Let's take 'em to Professor Oak! He'll know what to do!" exclaimed Ash, standing up. Pikachu - the little yellow mouse - climbed up Ash's leg and onto his cap.  
  
Marle laughed lightly. "That Pikachu's cute! Think I could get one from this Professor Oak?" She had completely forgotten her previous fear of Pikachu. Brock stared at her.  
  
"You're so beautiful, you're an angel! Please, please, don't leave this bitter cruel world! Stay here forever! Please, I'm begging you!" Brock cried, kneeling next to Marle. Marle blinked as Brock stood up again. He took her hand and kissed it, letting a pink blush steal onto his face.  
  
"By the way, would you like to go out with me?"  
  
"Um, I don't know. My boyfriend might not like that..." mumbled Marle. Brock looked behind him to see a grinning Crono. A grinning Crono holding a steel sword, with the the sharp edge pointing at Brock's head...  
  
"OWWWWWWWWW!" At the last minute, Crono had turned the sword so that he whacked Brock with the flat side, but Crono had still raised a bump on Brock's head. The red hill stood out amongst all the masses of spiky brown hair. Crono grinned.  
  
"Don't mess with Crono!" giggled Marle, watching Brock pat his new bruise gingerly. Meanwhile, Ayla had snatched Ash's cap and was running around the small clearing.  
  
"Give it baaaaaaaaaaack!!" wailed Ash, chasing Ayla. "Charizard! Go!"  
  
"CHAR!" In a second, the flames spewing from Charizard's open mouth disappeared, revealing a blackened Ash. Ayla hooted, letting the cap drift from atop of her blond curls onto the grassm where Pikachu snatched it up and presented it to Ash.  
  
"Pika," commented Pikachu dryly at Charizard. The giant red lizard bared a single fang from its rows of pointed teeth.  
  
"Can we go now?" asked Misty impatiently. "We're pretty near Pallet Town anyways."  
  
***  
  
  
Frog croaked, letting a gasp escape. "Are we there yet?" Just then, Professor Oak came out of his lab  
  
"Ash! Good to see you again! How's Pikachu?" exclaimed the man. Then he did a double take.  
  
"Who are these young people?"  
  
"Hi! I'm Marle, this is Crono, Lucca, Robo, Ayla, Magus, and Frog. Ash said you could help us!" Professor Oak scratched his head.  
  
"Well... it depends... What's your problem?" Ash whispered something in Professor Oak's ear.  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, for the time being, all I can do is give you Pokémon. Come in my lab." Ayla raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What Pokémon? Good food?" Ash facefaulted, but Oak didn't answer. He didn't seem to have heard her. The entire group entered the lab, and were greeted by a crowd of Pokémon once insde.  
  
"Squirtle!" The blue turtle danced around a bewildered Frog.  
  
"Stop it, you unruly creature! Stop it, I say!"  
  
"Char! Char!" The Charmander leaped into Lucca's arms, scorching part of her gun.  
  
"No! Not the gun!" BOOOOOOOOM!  
  
"Piiiiiiiiika!" A spark lept from the Pikachu's cheek and landed on Crono's right foot.  
  
"AAAAAAAH! Owowow!" Crono began leaping around, clutching his right foot.  
  
"Mag-ne-mite!" The Magnemite pointed one of its magnets at Robo, who held it cautiously.  
  
"I hope I won't short-circuit..."  
  
"Ma-chop! MACHOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Ayla was chasing the Machop around gleefully, wide-eyed and looking at the Pokémon's tiny muscles.  
  
"Shell!" A pink tongue flapped out from the black unknown that was Shellder's face.  
  
"Awwwwwww. It's so cute! Hey! That tickles!" The tongue and licked Marle on the tip of her nose.  
  
"Ekaaaaaaaanssssssssss!" The purple snake coiled itself around Magus' leg.  
  
"Get off."  
  
"Ekaaaaaaaanssssssssss!"  
  
"Now."  
  
"Ekaaaaaaaanssssssssss!"  
  
"Off. Now." Magus used his scythe to poke lightly at the Ekans' skin.  
  
"Ekaaaaaaaanssssssssss!" The Pokémon bit into Magus' leggings.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!"  
  
  
AN: Okay, I know this was short. To Crono lovers, I'm sorry for hurting him so much in this chapter, it was just so cute to do so. And I hope that last part was funny, it is to me!  
  
- Otaku-chan 


End file.
